


Surrogate

by Tangerine_Catnip



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Background Character Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Romanticized Abuse, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine_Catnip/pseuds/Tangerine_Catnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Handsome Jack has finally decided he needs a biological child as an heir for Hyperion. Only trouble is, his alpha female girlfriend, Nisha, isn't that keen on offering up her body for the exercise. So instead, Jack tasks her with finding a suitable omega to act as their surrogate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrogate

 

"Listen up omega bitches. There is one thing and one thing only that's going to get you chosen as handsome Jack's surrogate, and that's my approval."

The boiling Pandora sun beat down on the collective shoulders of the line of Hyperion office workers. Each watching Nisha with rapt attention as she paced back and forth in front of them.

Most were female, but there were also one or two omega males, including one interesting specimen with the long legs of a runway model and a cybernetic arm.

"And how do you get my approval? Simple. Kill some bandits, and make it as entertaining as possible."

Nisha halted in front of a pile of loot chests and gave the nearest a kick with her black boot. It popped open, exposing two separate tiers loaded with weapons. Three pistols on the bottom and an assault rifle on the top.

"Whoever gets the highest kill count, and is still breathing to tell about it, will receive my official recommendation to the big man himself."

Nisha opened the rest of the chests one after another. Everything from grenades to rocket launchers was contained inside. Almost all of it was Hyperion, but a few of the pistols were Jakobs, Nisha's personal favorite.

"Pick your weapon, and choose wisely."

Nisha watched as the gaggle of omegas stepped forward and picked. She wasn't surprised when the rocket launchers went first. Seemed like a good bet, compensate for lack of aiming ability by turning anything within the same postal code into gently smoldering dust.

But the lengthy reload time would leave the user open, especially if they had never loaded one before. All those kills would mean nothing if a bandit snuck up behind them and put a knife into their back.

The shotguns were another good bet, but they had similar reloading issues and required close range. SMG's would also alleviate the aiming problem, but wouldn't stop a Psycho running at full tilt holding a live grenade.

Nisha was rather disappointed that most of the omegas skipped the pistols. More proof that they were tasteless wastes of space. If only Jack hadn't been so insistent on picking a surrogate from inside Hyperion, she could have gotten someone who deserved to stand by his side along with her. As it was, she was stuck trying to find a wolf in a pack of lobotomized rabbits.

The one with the cybernetic arm came up behind the crowd, trying to stay out of the pushing and shoving. Nisha rolled her eyes. If he couldn't even fight his white-collar coworkers for the best loot, he was virtually dogfood on the battlefield. She would have to try and remember to remind the clean-up crew to retrieve that arm, so a bandit didn't end up scavenging it.

He perused the weapons left untouched in the chest and reached down to pick up a Loaded Iron Jakobs pistol. That one was from Nisha's personal collection and was purple rarity, even though it didn't look it. She had snuck it into the pile to see if any of the omegas would have enough taste to pick it.

"You trying to appeal to the judge, kid?" Nisha asked as she caught his eye.

He carefully opened the chamber, checking how many bullets he could fire before having to reload. Vital information, since without practice it might take him a full ten minutes to slot a new set of bullets in one by one.

"Treat her with respect and she'll never let you down," Nisha advised.

"Yes, ma'am."

The kid picked up a simple incendiary grenade mod and a thermal shield, then attached them on either side of his black pants with the stripes down only one side. Perhaps he was worried about getting caught in his own grenade blasts?

Nisha stepped up to the edge of the concrete platform overlooking the main street of Lynchwood. Below her, railway tracks bisected rows of ramshackle wooden buildings, while slowly decaying corpses hung from exposed metal beams, each strung up by the sheriff herself. This was her town, and anyone capable of surviving it would have earned her respect.

"All those still living meet me back here by high noon. And while you're at it, try to have a little fun."

* * *

 

Rhys had never been this exhausted in his entire life, but he didn't dare close his eyes for any longer then it took to blink.

He had taken refuge behind the neon sign advertising the saloon and had been camping that spot for the last few hours, waiting for an opportunity that didn't seem to be coming.

The clock above the railway station told him it was 11:45, and so far his score was a big fat zero.

Vaughn and Yvette had both told him signing up for this had been an awful idea, but Rhys wasn't sure he would have gone back and changed his decision. Even if it had led him into the middle of a warzone.

Neither of Rhys' friends were omegas, so they didn't really understand what it was like to have your job opportunities so severely limited by your biology. Most omegas stopped working once they were pair bonded, while those that didn't end up as stay-at-home parents were regulated to secretary positions, teaching jobs, and table service.

The highest position available for omegas within traditional Hyperion structure was as glorified eye candy, giving sales presentations to alphas for sex appeal points. Until the email about the CEO's need for a surrogate had landed in his inbox, it had been all Rhys could have hoped for.

But being handsome Jack's surrogate guaranteed him a place at the very top. Everything he had ever wanted. Status, respect, and a generous financial benefits for the rest of his natural life. All he had to do was get an embryo implanted and successfully carry to term. For once his biology would work for him, and not against him.

Screams erupted from down on the streets below him. Rhys shifted over and looked down just in time to see a blond Hyperion woman take the full load of a bandit shotgun to the face with her shields down.

Rhys' stomach turned and he gagged into the palm of his hand. Mentally adding 'survive fifteen more minutes and somehow manage to kill something' to that short list of barriers between him and the life promised in that ill-fated email.

He couldn't see any of the other Hyperion omegas, but his lookout point was surrounded by bandits. He would have to make a move soon to get back to the meeting point, and if he could kill something, or preferably a lot of somethings, in the meantime. So much the better.

It was probably way too late to overtake whoever was in first, but Rhys hadn't ever gotten anywhere by giving up.

Rhys peaked out from his cover, scanning the main street. A bandit was loitering around a large red barrel, with the distinctive flame pattern on the side.

It was tempting, almost too tempting. If Rhys hit his target, the explosion might cover his gunshot and preserve his position. But if he missed, or one of the bandits on the streets below figured out where the shot had come from, he could be real dead meat real damn quick.

He glanced up at the clock. Ten minutes left now. Rhys lifted his pistol and aimed down the iron sights, prepared for the recoil, and squeezed.

The shot rang out and Rhys watched with wide eyes as the barrel exploded. The bandit went flying, the flames eating through him and leaving a burnt corpse before he even hit the ground. The image of his twisted body and the blood leaking out from charred skin burned into the back of Rhys' eyes, but before he could even think about it, he heard screams from below him and bolted for the next rooftop.

He jumped the gap between them, forcing himself not to look down as he skirted a narrow catwalk and made another leap to the next building. Rhys landed badly, his Skag-skin boots slipping on the dusty rooftop, he wavered, nearly toppling backwards into the horde of bandits below. Rhys threw himself forward and landed on his chest, and right into the path of a buzzsaw wielding psycho.

It screamed something and raised the weapon over it's head, aiming for Rhys' neck.

A gunshot stopped Rhys' heart cold and the head of the psycho standing over him exploded into a fine red mist. A glop of what could only be brain matter hit Rhys across the cheek. Thank god his mouth was closed.

He scrambled to his feet, catching the glint of light off the scope of a sniper rifle. Nisha was standing on the balcony underneath the clock tower. She aimed, took another shot, and a bandit that was just starting to climb over the side of the roof fell and hit the dirt.

Rhys ran full tilt, vaulting off the last roof and rolling into his fall. Sand rode up under his shirt and down his pants, but he couldn't stop moving to fix any of it. He turned, taking wild potshots behind him as he ran up the incline towards Lynchwood station. As soon as the bandits saw Nisha, they scattered, screaming as they dove for cover from her sniper shots.

She got off six more rounds and six bodies fell with them. Then all her targets were behind cover or out of range. She lowered her sniper rifle and jumped down from her ledge to join the out-of-breath omega who was doubled over and clutching his chest.

"Well, what do you know? You actually made it," Nisha said. She turned on her heel, snapping her fingers over her shoulder to get Rhys to follow her. "Come on then, we don't want to keep his handsomeness waiting."

"But, what about the others?" Rhys asked.

"Ha! Others? You're the only one left, kid."

Rhys felt like he had been sucker-punched in the gut. There had been over 30 omegas when they had loaded up two hours ago. Most of them he knew by name and had worked with on and off. Sure, at Hyperion you never got too attached to your coworkers, since they could all too easily vanish overnight. But 29 in one go was just… Rhys couldn't even wrap his mind around it.

"Th-they're all dead?"

"No, about half got captured. Omegas are rare on Pandora, they'll probably be sold off or made into breeding stock for the local warlords."

Rhys' fingers tightened around the butt of his pistol. That had nearly happened to him. He pictured himself tied down in a dirty bandit camp, stark naked and being raped by a bandit king alpha. He closed his eyes, glad he had already thrown up soon after this whole ordeal had started, and had nothing left in his stomach to give.

"Hyperion won't rescue them?" he asked.

"They knew what they were getting into. Besides, they won't be much of a boon to the bandits anyway. Those desk-job omegas will probably die of heart attacks before anyone can knock them up."

Nisha stalked over and caught Rhys' chin between her pointer finger and thumb.

"That's enough backtalk for one day, Pet. You're the only one who returned to me, so that means you win by default. Congratulations."

Rhys blinked up at her, all thoughts for the others forgotten. He had won. He was going to meet Handsome Jack in person. No, better then meet. He was going to be part of his family. For nine whole months he would play a crucial role in ensuring the future of Hyperion.

"So, what's your name? Now you've survived, I think I'll actually bother learning it."

"it's Rhys."

Nisha tilted her head to one side then the other, as if his name was a taste she was trying to identify.

"Alright Rhys, I am your mistress now. You follow my orders unless Jack directly overrules them. If you have any questions about what your duties and responsibilities are, you ask me, not him."

Rhys snapped into a straight-backed posture, his instincts reacting to an alpha directly giving him orders.

"You will call me mistress, or Nisha, never Ms. Kadam. Jack prefers you say the 'Handsome' part, but if that's too much of a mouthful you can refer to him as Master. Or you can do what I do, and just call him Handsome."

Rhys nodded, trying to commit the details to memory, even as the less logical part of his mind was still struggling to believe he would be needing this information.

"We're going up to see him as soon as we land on Helios. I bet it feels like you really need a shower, and trust me, you do. But as Jack's corporate zombies would put it; first impressions matter. "

Nisha ran her fingers through Rhys' hair, brushing out a full handful of sand.

"Once He smells you covered in bandit blood, sweat, and dirt, he'll fall over himself agreeing with my choice."

Nisha turned again, taking hold of Rhys arm so he couldn't lag behind again.

"You play your cards right, and he might just keep you even after you've given birth. Jack will need someone to play house with him while I'm away. This may come as a surprise to you, but I'm not exactly the mothering type."

Rhys nodded, even though Nisha wasn't looking at him. The ride back was going to be a long one, especially with a near empty personnel carrier to remind him of all the others who weren't coming back.

* * *

 

Unlike every other resident of Helios, Nisha Kadam needed no clearance or meeting invite to enter Handsome Jack's office. She passed the security without saying a word and strode up the hallway to the huge double doors, leading a shell-shocked Rhys walking two paces behind her.

Rhys was aware he was standing in a place where precious few omegas had walked before. Upper management was a strict alphas-only club. He couldn't forget that he was only present right now because someone powerful needed him for his biological capabilities.

Rhys had no idea what had triggered Jack's sudden interest in offspring. Most people had him pegged as the type not to give two shits what happened after he died. He wouldn't be around to enjoy it, so why bother?

In the end though, he must have seen some sense to averting a power struggle. Or just keeping his wealth attached to his bloodline.

Regardless of the reason, it left him with the same problem. Jack's girlfriend was an alpha female. It was a strong choice for maintaining control, and all but guaranteed an alpha heir, but that was only if Nisha could carry to term.

Alpha female bodies were naturally hostile to the presence of Alpha embryos. Most pure bread offspring died of complications within a few months of conception. Leaving the overall success rate at an abysmal 10%.

But if you took that fertilized embryo and placed it inside the womb of a willing omega surrogate, then you could cut out that problem all-together and save wealthy alphas like Nisha all the pain associated with childbirth.

They walked up the center aisle, past the matching figurehead statues in the shallow fountain pools and right up to Jack's desk. The man himself was sitting behind it in a gigantic throne-like office chair, his feet up on his desk and a tablet in his lap.

"Ah, there's my favorite cowgirl," Jack said as he glanced up from his screen as he saw the newcomers. His eyes traveling from Nisha to the brunet standing behind her. "What've you got there, Nish? Is that my omega?"

Nisha stepped to the side and brought Rhys forward, presenting him to her boyfriend. "Yeah, this is Rhys."

Jack put his tablet down on his desk and stood from his chair. Rhys watched, nerves on edge as the alpha made a lazy circle around him, inspecting him closely. Rhys could only imagine what a sight he was at the moment. Dried blood on his cheek, dirt under his fingernails, and the sorry state of his clothing. His tie had been lost mere minutes after he had arrived on Pandora, and the top three buttons on his shirt had been torn off some time after.

When Rhys had daydreamed about meeting Handsome Jack for the first time, he had always assumed he would be dressed in a suit or at least his usual clean-cut office attire. But reality, as usual, had completely different plans for him.

"Rhys, Huh? Well, he's tall, freakishly even. Kind of looks like an emancipated giraffe mixed with a German Shepard."

"That's what I thought at first too, but he proved himself plenty down in Lynchwood despite the odds." Nisha replied. Then after thinking it over for a moment, added "Also, he's the only volunteer left."

Jack snorted and asked, "What was his final kill count?

"Two. One he got with an explosion, the other fell off a roof chasing him."

"Oh wow, a whole two bandits. I've killed more than that just parking my turbo-limo on that filth stain of a planet."

"Look, you were the one who wanted Hyperion blood. I took what you gave me and I found you the best… or at least the one with the best dumb luck."

Jack huffed and rested his chin on one fist. Giving Rhys another once over.

"But he's just so... Gangly."

"That's lack of training not genetics. Plus, if your future prince ends up as a princess it will look good on her," Nisha replied.

Rhys had been watching the conversation go back and forth, with his hands neatly folded in his lap to show he was listening. Being in the presence of two high ranking alphas had him relying heavily on body language etiquette.

He lifted his folded hands from his lap to his chest. A silent signal requesting a chance to speak. Nisha noticed the movement and cut Jack off by gesturing for the omega to speak his mind.

"I'm sorry mistress, but I'm a little confused. Why do my genetics matter if I'm going to be carrying your child?" Rhys asked.

Nisha frowned and Jack let out a bark of laughter.

"Ohhh, he's pretty quick on the uptake. So Nish, why don't you tell him why it matters?" Jack suggested.

Nisha shot him a dirty glare, let out a sigh, then turned back to Rhys to explain.

"Fine kid, I'm going to level with ya. After I agreed to all this baby nonsense, Jack's doctors explained the process for getting my eggs out. They had this whole story about how 'painless' and 'simple' it all was, but once I parsed the fancy lingo, I discovered it all boiled down to drugging me up on fertility meds and shoving a needle up my cooch."

Rhys flinched just thinking about it, he knew vaguely that the process was difficult. But he had never looked into the exact details, so he would have to take Nisha's word on it.

"So I got to thinking and realized I don't actually give a Skags kidney about whether or not this kid is mine. And Jack doesn't care as long as everyone else thinks it's mine. It's an image thing, apparently."

"What can I say? The public loves a good power couple, and they will fall all over themselves for the story of how a rough 'n tumble Law-bringer had her heart opened by the gentle touch of her first born.

Nisha rolled her eyes, stuck a finger in her mouth, and pretended to gag on it.

"Anyway, we're just going to skip that whole shitty process and have Handsome here put a bun in your oven the good 'ol fashion way, if you catch my drift. And hey, it saves you some surgery to get the egg implanted, so it works out better for both of us."

Rhys didn't realize his mouth was open until he felt his saliva drying on his tongue. It was a good thing he was looking at Nisha, because he was absolutely certain he couldn't look Jack in the eyes right now. Not with this new information swimming around in his head.

"I-I don't, I just, I… Y-you mean, Handsome Jack, is going to..." Rhys felt lightheaded, and for a moment he was sure he was about to pass out.

"Aww, Nish, I think you broke him," Jack said. He waved a hand in front of Rhys face. "Yo! Helios to Rhys, I'm standing right here, buddy."

Rhys' unfocused gaze persisted, his eyes were open but it was clear he wasn't taking in any outside stimuli for the next little while.

Now that Jack was paying proper attention to Rhys, he started to notice the smell. He stepped a little closer, drawn in by it. He leaned into Rhys' shoulder. He smelled like Nisha, not just her natural sent, but with all the extras she brought with her when she came back from Pandora. Blood, sweat, and tears.

Nisha was his, and Rhys smelled like Nisha, so as far as his alpha instincts were concerned Rhys was already his.

"You brought him to me like this on purpose, didn't you?" Jack asked. Nisha only shrugged, but her smirk spoke plenty for her.

"E-excuse me. Handsome Jack, sir."

Both alphas turned to look at Rhys. He flinched under their attention, but his experience giving speeches in heated boardrooms kept him on his feet, and he pushed through the rest of what he had to say.

"I, well… no one mentioned that… I mean not that I wouldn't want to, I just didn't think… ah, intimacy, would be involved."

Jack's eyebrows shot up. "Rhys, Rhys, Rhys. You do remember that artificial insemination is a thing, don't you?" he asked.

Rhys' shoulders dropped, realization hitting like a freight train. He was so stupid, of course that's what they were doing! How could he have even-

"-a thing we won't be using, but you know, was a little presumptuous of you to jump right to assuming I was going to screw you. Just to make it clear though, I'm totally going to fuck you silly."

Nisha broke out laughing so hard she clutched at her chest.

"Did you see the look on his face? I couldn't tell if he was relieved or devastated." She said between gasps for air.

Nisha grabbed Rhys by the back of his shirt and lead him up to Jack's desk. Adding, "But enough jerking him around. I'm sick of waiting, I went to all the trouble of picking an omega out for you, and I want to see you fuck him proper."

"But I'm not in heat I can't-" Rhys protested, as Nisha shoved him down on Jack's desk.

"Eh, call it a practice round," Nisha said.

Nisha sat behind Rhys and pulled him down 'till his head was resting on her folded knees. His back and butt were supported by the desk, while his legs hung off the side facing the gigantic window overlooking Elpis.

"One day you're going to have to learn how patience works." Jack chided her, as he rounded the desk again and kicked his chair out of the way.

The pair of alphas surrounded Rhys on all sides. Pressing in around him so there was truly no escape. Nisha undid the buttons on Rhys' shirt that had survived up to this point, while Jack roughly tugged off his pants and briefs. The two bickering like the old couple they were.

"Or I could just keep taking what I what whenever I want it." Nisha countered, her manicured purple fingernails trailed down Rhys' chest and closed around his half hard cock. Rhys wriggled in her lap, everything was happening so fast, way too fast.

"I'm sure Rhys agrees with me. Don't you, kiddo?" Nisha purred, holding him down with her other arm as she stroked his length. "You don't want to wait another second, do you?"

"Uh, I…" Rhys started, but never got to finish his sentence, as that was when Jack took hold of his upper thigh and shoved two fingers inside him.

"Damn, he's wet enough for it, and all we did was tell him what was going to happen."

Nisha watched Jack's fingers slide in and out of Rhys, waiting for the moment he was starting to get used to it before she snatched at Jack's wrist and forced his hand away.

"Don't prepare him too much, I want to hear him scream."

Jack nodded and started fiddling with the front of his pants. Rhys stared up at Nisha from her lap and the smile she gave him turned his blood to ice in his veins.

Rhys wanted to sit up so he could at least see what was happening, but Nisha's iron grip on his shoulder kept him still. Jack grabbed Rhys' hips with both hands, his hold every bit as strong as Nisha's. "You heard the lady Rhys, no holding back."

Rhys cried out as Jack pushed into him, he hadn't gotten to see just how big Jack was, but he felt huge. Had this been any other alpha he might have begged for him to go slower, but Rhys knew better than trying to seek mercy from Handsome Jack. He would leave this office wrecked no matter what he did.

"That's a good boy, your halfway there. Just grit your teeth and take it." Nisha purred, as she brushed Rhys' messy bangs back from his eyes. He blinked up at her. Halfway? Jack couldn't be that big, unless she meant…

Jack stopped pushing, and let out a long breath. "Holy nut-balls, this kid is tight. I'dunno if it's going to fit, Nish."

"It will fit. He was made for this after all. he just needs a little encouragement," Nisha said. she took Rhys' chin and tilted his head up so he was looking at her "You're going to be a good little omega and let your alpha knot you, aren't you Rhys?"

She looked so calm and imperious, Rhys felt as if he would do anything to please her, but the ache in his abdomen was a firm reminder of how much he was already pushing his limits.

"I, I don't… it hurts more if you don't ease into it…" he stammered.

"There's nothing wrong with a little pain, it will just make it feel that much better once you get used to it," Nisha purred.

Rhys swallowed, his silence as good as agreement as far as Nisha cared. She pulled Rhys up against her chest, reached down between his legs, and worked two fingers into him next to Jack's cock. Jack grunted, he was trying to hold his hips still, but it was getting harder and harder to hold back.

Nisha clicked her tongue at Jack and pressed their lips together over the omega between them, using the distraction to stretch Rhys open further with her fingers. Rhys didn't bother making individual noises for every time it hurt, complaining was only a waist of his energy.

"Start pushing in." Nisha ordered. Jack obeyed, and she pulled her fingers out in sync, so they were replaced with the bulk of the knot at the base of Jack's cock. Rhys' eyes stung and he shut them so no tears could escape.

Once he got passed the largest part the rest slipped in without Jack even having to push. The pain settled into a generalized throbbing from his hips, and Rhys slumped back against Nisha with a sigh. Jack was rock hard inside him and it was difficult to resist the urge to clench up around him, though every time he did, it only made it hurt worse.

"Fuuuck, okay I'm going to need a minute," Jack breathed letting go of Rhys and bracing himself against his desk.

"Don't tell me you're going to lose it just from being inside cute little Rhys?" Nisha asked, giving him a vicious grin.

"What? of course not. He's just really tight, okay! you don't even have a dick Nish, you don't understand!"

The Law-bringer pouted at Jack overdramatically and drew her finger down her cheek to simulate the single tiny tear she was shedding for his plight. Jack huffed, turning his frustration on Rhys instead.

"So, what, are you a virgin or something?" Jack barked. More like an accusation then a question.

"N-no! it's just been a while since I let anyone... knot me."

"Mmm, I see. Well, their loss. You're mine now."

Jack pulled out with a Jerk, pulling his knot all the way out then slamming back in.

Rhys screamed, black spots clouding his vision. Nisha held him tightly, reveling in his pain.

"There we go, that loosened you up good, didn't it?" Jack asked.

Rhys felt a hand close over his throat. Nisha's nails dug into the side of his neck, with the palm of her hand pressing against his Adam's apple. If Rhys had thought he couldn't feel any more vulnerable, he was proven absolutely wrong.

"How's his pulse?" Jack asked, his gaze fixed on the gorgeous sight of his girlfriend holding their little chew toy like she was about to strangle him.

"Fluttering like a frightened puppy. Why don't you try going faster and see if it calms him down?"

Jack had already been planning on doing that, but he used Nisha's suggestion as an excuse to pick it up even more.

Rhys lifted his arms over his head and dug his fingers into Nisha's thighs, he was desperate for something to hold, and to his surprise, she didn't slap him away.

Every time Jack filled Rhys up, his knot rubbed up against Rhys' sweet spot, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. The fingers on his neck were making it hard to breath, and somehow that also made it harder to hold back.

Jack grabbed Rhys' right thigh and lifted that side up off his desk. Turning Rhys' hips 24 degrees sideways for a different angle.

"God, I love how wet omegas get once you really start fucking them. It's like they're greedy little holes still want more," Jack said, adding a vicious thrust that forced a short yelp from Rhys. Jack leaned over him, growling with his teeth bared. "You're making a mess on my desk, Rhys."

Hearing his name from Jack in that tone, while feeling Jack's cock throbbing inside him pushed Rhys right over the edge. He came hard over Jack's desk, making the mess even worse. If Jack minded, he didn't pass comment about it.

"You ready to fill him up, big boy?" Nisha asked. She released Rhys' throat and took his thighs in both her hands, holding them out of the way for Jack.

Jack had his teeth clenched too tight to reply. His alpha hormones preparing to make the switch from fucking to breeding.

He thrust in deep, just as his knot started to swell turning what had been a tight fit into a tie. Preventing him from pulling out even if he wanted to. Rhys closed his eyes, he knew what was coming next but it had been so long since he had experienced it. He knew he must have forgotten some details about what it felt like.

It took a second to feel it. But once he noticed the heat pouring into him, it was all Rhys could think about. Jack panted heavily over him, shivering as his orgasm washed over him. Male alphas had two kinds of orgasms, and which one you got depended on if he knotted successfully. Right now Jack was going through the longer of the two, not as concentrated, but lasting for the entire time he was spilling his seed into his mate.

Jack managed to hook his chair with the toe of his shoe and pulled it back into place. Noticing what he was trying to do, Nisha helped maneuver Rhys so when Jack sat down the omega moved with him and ended up in his lap.

"I missed this. Oh Christ, I had no idea how much I missed this." Jack moaned, wrapping both arms around Rhys' back and hugging him tightly. "How come you never let me knot you Nish?"

The law-bringer threw her head back and laughed. she paused half way through, like she was about to make a comment, but only ended up laughing some more.

Jack rolled his eyes and dug his teeth into Rhys shoulder, the omega whined in protest but Jack didn't seem to notice.

"So, anyway… are you ready to take back what you said about my choice?" Nisha asked once her laughing fit had died down.

Jack huffed and glanced over Rhys again. Paying extra attention to his legs and the place where they were still connected. He pressed the heel of his hand against Rhys' lower tummy and the omega whined. The pressure making it all to clear how full he was getting.

"He's still way to tall... but fuck it, yeah, I want to knock him up," Jack decided. "How long until your next heat?"

"A-about three weeks. If I stop taking the suppressors now."

Jack didn't seem to impressed by that. He looked over at Nisha, who shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll see what I can do to push him into heat early, but it will do you both good if you bond with him a little first. Much as I love a little fear, it doesn't exactly encourage omega egg dropping."

"Come on Nish, he already loves me. Don't you, Rhys?"

"Y-yes, Ja- Handsome Jack…"

Nisha arched her eyebrows so high they nearly touched the rim of her cowgirl hat. Even though she wasn't going to be carrying this kid and it wasn't going to be hers biologically, the heir to Hyperion was going to owe a fair share of his or her existence to the fact she was around.

After all this, she better get to name them too. If only so it wouldn't be something stupid, like Jack II.


End file.
